watashi ga motenai 2
by onis-ex
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the anime and manga: watashi ga motenai! Nice shit. With more bad language, beer sex and other crazy stuff. Still in Prgress! But sorry for my bad English...
1. Chapter 1

Because I´m not popular, I´ll drink a beer!

"Shit!.." It has been a while since my second year as a highschool girl started and im still whitout no friends. No matter what I try to say to myself... I have a fucking huge problem and I don´t know how to solve that shit.

"CUNTSUCKING FUUUUCK!" ...silence... SLAP! My mom stand in front of me with the dayly newspaper in the hand. Damn... How long has she been there already?

"Time to stand up, youuuu little... you´ll get late!" Ahh Shit! My head hurts like hell. Why had she had to use the monday-newspaper. She knows that this is heavier because its not the news of one day but two. And why the fuck is she again in my room without asking me for permission? "Watch your mouth nex time or I´m going to hit harder!" She left. Well... time for school... I stand up and went to the wardrobe. Maybe all the boys ignoring me because of my breast sice. "Yea... flat like a board..."

Whatever... Better if I hurry up. I picked up some socks and my yellow school uniform. "Better if I don´t eat today to much... I don´t feel so well anyway and I really don´t want to vomit." I took a toast and went out of house. "Looks like the winter starts in a few months." All the threes lost already their leafs. Luckily its still nicly warm today so I don´t need a scarf. "No cloud... I think I don´t have to hurry that much." It was a nice walk till I reached the school building. The school bell rings. First lesson: Maths, "Damn"...

Finally the school was over... I went out of the house. "Have a nice day and watch out on your way, tomoko", my homeroom teacher said. "t..th..ank yyyou..." i run away. It´s same every day. What if it´ll never change... The sun was already going down, when i was passing a bridge. Everything was in an orange light. "Hey you!" I stopped. "Yea, you." My head goes red and I feel that it start to get hot. "M..Meee?", i asked. "Yea, of cause you". I turned arround... There was a nice looking, tall boy with short black hair. He sat on the handrail while he was drinking a beer. "Would you please sit a bit with me? Im bored." I realized that my head was so damn red like a tomato. "W..wwell... Uhm. yeh.. yeah" I hadn´t counted whit something like that. "Nice sunset, isn´t it?" "y..yes" I said. "Wanna have a beer with me? I really hate to drink alone, but since I arrived with my family here, I haven´t found any friends. I was busy with packing out my old stuff the whole last week. So it´s nice to talk to someone at last." I took a bottle of beer and watched him emptying it at once. Should I do it same? I started... What the fuck is this taste like. I think I have to vomit at least, but I don´t want to do in front of him. "T..Taste really g..ggood" It tasted like medicine... "It seems like it´s your first beer." He laughed. "How d..did you know" I asked quietly. He loughed so hard that he had to watch out to hold his balance on the handrail. "I can see it in your face. By the way. I´m Toromo, but please call me Toro. Can I please know your name?" "T..Tomoko..." "Come on. Let´s get away from this place. Follow me!" He went in an old empty house. What if he wants to rape me. "Don´t worry Tomoko. I won´t rape you", he said smoothly. "Let´s just move on the rooftop." we went on dirty stairs up till the last floor. He wanted to open the door to get to the roof. "Damn! Its locked. Pleas move a bit..." He took of his jacket. I saw that he had pretty big muscles on his arms. I got red again. "Damn... he is pretty hot", I said to myself. He ran against the door. I heard the sound of braking wood and the door was broken. "Jesus, yeah! Its still there." An old couch was staying near at the edge of the roof. "You have to know, that I found it in an empty apartment here. He jumped on it. "Well, that´s how it should be every day."


	2. Chapter 2

Because I´m unpopular, i´ll celebrate my birthday.

Two weeks have passed since I met Toroko first time. Because he is an Electrician, he offered himself to get some current so we don´t have to freeze in the winter. It´s weekend and today my best friend Yuu will come and visit me. Plus I got an invitation from Toro.

"Ahhh... Finally everything will become fine!" And the best of all is, that my eye rings are almost away. Just a bit more and I will have such a nice life as anyone else in my age. All thanks to Toro and Yuu. From Down I hear my mom is shouting for me "TOMOKOOOOO! TELEPHOOOONE! ITS YUUUUU!"

Well fine. I hope she can come earlier. I went downstairs to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Tomoko, I´m sooooo sorry. I can´t come to your birthday party today. Please don´t get mad about it. I´ll show up tomorrow. I promise you! Really! But right now i´m in hurry. sorry and have a nice birthday! Bye!" BEEB BEEB BEE...

I wanted to say something but she hang up already. Slowly tears came out of my eyes...

I would never count with something like this. I know it´s not the first time that this happened, but even on my birthday... That´s to much... "FUUUUUUCK!"

"Haven´t I told to you that you have to watch your fucking mouth?", my mum said angrily

"You also said it mom!", I cried.

She went back to kitchen while she was talking quietly to her self. "I have an idea! What if I ask my brother to come with me to the old building to celebrate with me and Toro?", I thought. I went upstairs to my brothers room, opened it and said with my cutest voice I had in my sisters-weapon-arsenal "Tomokiiii? Wanna come with me to my birthday party or I´ll make suicide? Pleaseeee come with me!" He looked a whole minute angry at me without saying one word "Sure. Why not? But wait a minute. I wan´t to wear something nice for a party." Five minutes later we started to walk to the old building. After another 20 minutes we arrived at the house. In front of the door was a banner were was written in big letters: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOKO" "Hot Damn! That´s an birthday!" I start laughing.

We entered the entrance. Loud music was played somewhere in the building. We both went upstairs to the last apartment were the music came from. I opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CUNTSUCKER!" Yuu and Toro were standing in front of me with each a beer in the hand. Yuu ran to me and hugged me, but she hadn´t watched out and poured all her beer on my back. It ran down in my pants. "ARE YOU CRAZY?", I shouted to her. Everybody laughed. "Don´t judge me! That´s my fourth beer." Then Toroko hugged me. "Happy 16th birthday cuntsucker" he whispered in my ear. Then he shouted loud "Well... Ladies and Gentleman... Let´s get drunk as hell!"

The next day i woke up next to toroko... without clothes... the only thing i was wearing was my panty. I turned red. "umm... t..toro? W..w..what happened yesterday? And why the hell are we both n...naked together in one bed? D..did we do IT?" He started smiling again. "You can trust me... If i would take your virginity, you would remember for your entire life. But I also have to say you that we played some hot games last night, but don´t worry. Your brother and Yuu were already gone when we started to play a bit."

"Fuck! That´s so fucking embarrassing! How did we even come on such an idea?"

"That´s because your whole things were wet cause Yuu poured her beer over your clothes. But I can remember that you said that this was the best birthday of your life. How about we find at first our clothes and start then to clean up a bit?", he said.

In this moment I took all my courage, hugged him and said "NO! How about we lay naked together for a while?" and at the next moment I lost it "I...I m..mean if y...you want, because it could be pretty chilly!" It was the first time that I saw that his face was turning red. "Y..Yeah.. sounds nice." He laid down next to me, came a bit closer, closed his eyes and said quietly "Maybe we should take a rest for a while."


End file.
